Aching for You to Love Me Back
by JadeCarmellia-Joon
Summary: What happens when your Prince of Tennis, Echizen Ryoma is actually a girl? What happens when the buchou asked a date? What is his purpose of this date? Will a certain tensai let this get away? Saa, Who knows?
1. Prologue

First PoT fanfic =)  
>This story is made out of boredom and fun but I may not be updating much due to preparations of graduation but Please give a review on what you think of the Story, Onegaishimasu!<br>ENJOOOOOOY :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"Damn that Oyaji!" Echizen silently cursed as he raced down the stairs in search of his father. His face was slightly pale.

"Chibisuke?" Ryoga blinked. He stared at his younger sibling's retreating figure for a while. He silently followed the child.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hot, hot day today~ Juice, juice..~ Mmmm…" Nanjirou hummed as he poured a pitcher with orange juice into a cup in his hand. He went to the couch and fanned himself, making himself comfortable._

"_Oji-san!" Nanako called her 'occupied' uncle._

"_What is it Nanako-chan~?" He replied with a very girlish voice much to Nanako's dismay. Nanako ignored her uncle's very girly act. _

"_Have you seen Karupin oji-san?" She asked anxiously, her hands intertwined._

_Nanjirou's very girly façade disappeared and he quickly replied with his obviously usual lazy tone._

"_No." He yawned and plopped on the couch, picking his magazine at the moment while taking a sip at his cup of fresh orange juice._

"_Mou, You need to find him oji-san." Nanako pleaded, hope in her eyes._

"_Yadda." He shrugged._

"_Onegai?" Nanako pleaded again._

"_Yadda."_

"_Oh well," She sighed, giving up " Then you do the sweepi-" Nanako didn't finish what she has to say because the man stood up and walked away, silently cursing the cat._

* * *

><p>"<em>Meowwwww."<em>

"_I know you were here." Nanjirou mumbled as he opened his 'daughter's' closet where a cat suddenly jumped out and at the same time knocked off the cup of juice in the right hand of the surprised man. The cat ran away leaving Nanjirou staring at the now wet clothes of his daughter._

"_Saa, who cares?" He shrugged. _

'_It's time for the change anyway.' He thought shortly. He quickly proceeded into putting the wet clothes in a garbage bag. He closed the closet then hummed as he waited for the garbage truck outside the house._

"_Oji-san? What are you holding?" Nanako stopped her sweeping for a while and stared at her grinning uncle._

"_Saa, who knows?" He simply said and silently laughed as he imagined what would be his daughter's reaction._

* * *

><p>"OYAAAAAAAJIIIII! What's the heck happened to my clothes!" Echizen, who just felt a volcano erupted, panted as he stood at a spot on the stairs where he could see his lazy perverted father. Ryoga stood behind her, confused at what's happening.<p>

Nanjirou ignored Echizen and yawned with his usual magazine in hand but inside, he was laughing madly.

"O-ya-jiii…" Echizen growled as she went down the stairs, dark aura was emmited behind her. Ryoga who was behind her shivered and quickly moved backwards a little.

"Nani?" Nanjirou raised a brow at his angry child.

"Where are my clothes?" She replied with venom in her voice.

"Naze?" The man smirked and stood up. He slowy went beside his daughter, grinning.

"What do you mean by why?" Echizen snapped, patience running out. Her arms crossed, feet tapping on the floor impatiently waiting for an answer.

"You know…" Nanjirou trailed off hanging an arm around his child's shoulder. "You should change your way of things by now.." He innocently pulled the child's wig, the said child's green silky and wavy hair cascaded down at her mid back. " Dear daughter.."

Echizen shivered as the man emphasized the word 'daughter'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In other words, Echizen Ryoma is a girl.

* * *

><p>There is the prologue minna! ^^<br>I'll try to update as soon as I can =)  
>Please R and R :DDDD<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter!

ENJOOOOOY =)

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san, have you seen Karupin?" Ryoma asked <em>'her'<em> lovely mother who was in the kitchen cooking their dinner.

"No, I'm sorry deary." Rinko smiled warmly at her daughter. Ryoma too smiled back at her mother. She sighed and eft the kitchen making sure not to bother her mom and went to their garden.

"Nanako-chan, have you seen Karupin?" She asked her cousin who was watching and admiring the twinkling stars in the night sky. Hope was evident in Ryoma's eyes when she asked.

"Gomen Ryoma-chan…" The lady replied with a sorry smile but nonetheless, Ryoma smiled back at her. She left the garden and went to her brother's room.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in.." Ryoga said inside his room.

Ryoma went inside not shutting the door behind her. Ryoga looked at her lazily.

"Aniki, have you seen Karupin?" Ryoma asked Ryoga who was in his bed in a reverse lying position, reading some books.

"No." He replied with a boring tone and continued reading his books. Ryoma felt a vein popped in her head. She swiftly whacked her brother's head.

"I-it-taii… What was that for!" He held the sore spot in his head where Ryoma whacked him with one of his book.

"You could at least replied nicely." Ryoma stuck her tongue out at him and ran away, snickering.

"Chibisuke.." He growled. He looked like he wanted to pounced into the next one who will go inside his room.

"Ohhh and aniki, you're like baka oyaji with those magazines in your closet." She shouted outside the room. Ryoga heard it and blushed.

"The hell Ryoma!" He shouted back.

He heard only laughter after.

* * *

><p>"KARUPIN, KARUPIN!" Ryoma searched and searched for her cat neither caring nor feeling embarrassed by the stares she got from the people she passed by.<p>

"KARUUUPIN!" She shouted again. It was 6:30 in the evening and she was still wearing the boys' uniform and her wig back on again.

She sighed heavily and sat on a nearby bench

"Echizen?" She looked behind her to see Momo with Eiji coming out from a burger shop. She quickly panicked.

"Ochibi!~" Eiji grinned and glomped Ryoma.

As what Ryoma calls it, The Eiji-senpai's deadly glomp.

"C- can 't b-bbre-aathh.." Her faced turned blue. Oishi who was passing by saw it and quickly removed the childish red head from the suffocating freshmen.

"Eiji, you know that Echizen can't breath from your glomping.." Oishi scolded. The red head bowed down saying 'Sorry'.

'Luckily, I put on the wig in time. Thanks to that baka oyaji' Ryoma thought with a sigh of relief. 'Ahh! Karupin, I must find him.' She continued her search. The three senpais looked at their panicking freshmen.

'What is she doing?' They thought.

"Ehh? Echizen? What are you doing?" The four looked at the source of the voice to see their other senpais/friends.

"N-neko." Ryoma shyly replied to the other senpai, blushing.

"Ohh?" Fuji, with his usual and creepy (For the others) smile handed Kawamura's racket to him. "Here, Taka-san"

Kawamura changed into burning mode.

"BUUUURNING! COME ON! LET'S FIND ECHIZEN'S NEKOOOOO!" The powerful senior searched for the cat. People who were nearby stared at him.

"Ikirimashou." Fuji calmly said. Momo and Eiji felt a shiver run through their spines.

"H-hai!" The two quickly followed after Kawamura with Oishi trailing behind them.

Fuji held out a hand for Ryoma to take. Ryoma blushed and shyly took the offer and followed after their friends' back while holding the tensai's hand.

* * *

><p>"Ryoma, Dinner!" Rinko called her daughter who was sulking in the corner of her bed, sheets wet of tears. Her white silky dress also wet. Her hair was a mess.<p>

*DING DONG*

The Echizen household's doorbell rang, Ryoma took a peek from her room's door. She saw her friends with a cat in the fukubuchou's arms. Rinko smiled and looked at the door from where Ryoma is peeking, the lovely mother nodded her head.

Ryoma smiled and slowly stood up, balancing herself as she looked at the mirror. She straightened her silk white tube dress that stopped 2 inches above her knees. It hung on her upper body and flowed below her waist. She gently combed her silky and wavy black-green hair and she wiped her tears and smiled again. Her golden eyes sparkled.

She looks like an angel.

She silently prayed on what would be the outcome if she revealed her secret.. a secret..

Would the senpais loathe her? Would the buchou feel ashamed? And most of all.. wil Fuji senpai avoid her? These thoughts are running on her head like fire.

She took a deep breath.

'It's now or never.' She thought as she opened her door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OCHIBI~" Eiji tackled Ryoma to the ground with one of his deathly bear hugs but this time he nuzzled his head in her chest. Ryoma heated up, well.. it's not everyday that you see your senpai tackling to the ground with a bear hug while nuzzling his face in your breast.

'What a way to break the mood' Ryoma thought but she shrugged it off and tried to get out of the energetic senpai.

"E-eiji-senpai!" She exclaimed.

"Nya~ Ochibi, we found your neko!" Eiji purred and accidentally brushed his nose against the silk clothe where throught the silk, her woman pride lays.

"Echizen, here's yo-" Oishis stared dumbfoundedly at the scene taking place right in front of his eyes. Tezuka, Inui and Kaido who helped also find the cat stared at the scene. Kaido blushed and looked away. Momo has wide eyes and mouth agape. Kawamura froze. Fuji glared menacingly at Eiji. Eiji was unaware of the sitation.

Oishi accidentally dropped Karupin on the floor much to the cat's dismay.

"Meoooooow!" The cat exclaimed. The regulars were startled at the cat's whine and snapped out of their trance.

"Oi, what's the noise all a-" Ryoga passed by and stared at the scene, shock clearly written in his eyes. Then he fainted, Momo and Kaido caught him before he hit the floor.

"Ehh? What's ha-" Nanjirou who happened to pass by also stared at the scene. Overprotectiveness suddenly over powered the man. He accusingly pointed at Eiji.

"OI, YOU REGULAR! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" He shouted which made Eiji confuse more.

'Daughter?' He thought as he stared at the person he tackled down. He blinked and moved her hand slowly to her breast, squeezing the mount.

By now, Ryoma fainted her eyes in swirls.. Face red due to embarrassment.

Eiji blinked

.

.

.

.

And blinked again.

.

.

.

And again.

.

.

.

.

.

There was this peaceful night where people we're soundly sleeping with smiled attached on their sleeping faces until…

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"!"

Eiji fainted, swirls in his eyes like Ryoma's and his face was also red due to embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Three figures laid on Ryoma's bed as the Samurai Nanjirou and his wife joined the others in the poor girl's room.<p>

"So.. why did Ryoga faint?" Rinko asked, staring at the figure beside Ryoma and Eiji who was Ryoga Echizen.

"We don't know, he just fainted when he saw those ahem.. two and you don't want to know what happened to those two." Oishi explained. Momo, Kaido, Kawamura nodded. Fuji was still angry due to jealousy. Tezuka sat on a chair with his usual poker face. Inui writing some data.

"Ohh.." Rinko sighed, she knew that she wouldn't want to know what happened either to the two.

"Who is that girl anyway?" Curiousity bugged Momo and he unexpectedly asked, all eyes turned to the Echizen couple.

"My daughter, Echizen Ryoma." Nanjirou simply said but the words were stucked in the regulars head.

_Echizen Ryoma…_

_Girl…_

_Echizen…._

_a girl….._

_ECHIZEN IS A GIRL!_

"NOOOOOO WAY!" The regulars shouted except for their buchou and the tensai.

"Ahh, you don't know she is a girl?" Fuji innocently asked which made all eyes turned at him.

"You knew?" Kaido asked. Fuji replied with a nod and he's errrm… creepy smile.

"So that's explain it!" Momo held a finger in the air, a bulb appearing beside his head. Fuji raised a brow, confused.

"Explain what?" Kawamura asked.

"Fuji-senpai's creepiness!" Momo exclaimed proudly.

"Ehh?"

Fuji tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eiji asked.

"Well, he's does creepy things like suddenly appearing behind our backs right?" Momo said, Eiji nodded in approval. "He does that when we are talking with Echizen."

"So that's why he's creepy! He's jealous of us!" Eiji exclaimed proudly. The regulars sweatdropped except for Fuji and Momo.

"Yes." Momo replied. "And he, WA-WAITTT! When the hell did you wake up Kikumaru-senpai!" Momo pointed a finger at Eiji. Eiji pouted childishly.

"It's like 3 minutes ago." Eiji smiled.

.

.

.

.

"What did you say about me Momo..Eiji?" Fuji again, innocently asked. The regulars shivered. Hell, even Tezuka is creeped out by the tensai.

"N-nandemonai!" The two zipped their mouths.

"Honto?" Fuji asked again with his smile. The two nodded their heads swiftly.

"Oh? Look at the time, I'll be going home then.." Fuji stood and bowed his head in respect to the two Echizens. He left with a smile. "Ja! Mata ashita~"

"Now, that was so creepy." Momo shivered holding his body.

"Oh! I've got to help my dad in the restaurant." Kawamura thanked the Echizen couple and left too.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I'll be going now." Tezuka bowed and left.

"I got to train, Fshhhhh." Kaido paid his respects and left.

Shortly, the others left leaving Eiji.

"Why am I the only one left?" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Urrghh.." Ryoga slowly woke up. He held his aching head.

"Oh, your awake. Nya~" Eiji grinned, Ryoga looked at him blinked.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>"Ochibi! Huhuhuhu!" Eiji cowered behind Ryoma as she woke up.<p>

"senpai-tacchi?" She asked, eyes half open.

"Oi, we're not done yet!" Ryoga yelled, barging through his sister's door. The tired girl glare at the hyperactive brother. Ryoga flinched and sweated.

"Nani?" Ryoma simply said with a stare.

"N-nandemonai!" Ryoga stuttered and left her room, closing her door at the moment.

"Nya~ Ochibi!" Eiji glomped at his saviour.

"C-ccan't bbb—breath!" Eiji quickly let go of Ryoma as she wailed her arms around. They both stared into each others eyes in a moment. Eiji was on top of Ryoma, Ryoma was below her senpai. The two blushed different shades of red. Eiji quickly stood up and bowed.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't m-mean to!" Eiji exclaimed, face red.

"I-Iie, It's f-fine." Ryoma smiled peacefully which made Eiji blushed with a darker shade.

"Ja ochibi!" The nervous senpai quickly left her room which sent Ryoma into the World of Thoughts.

* * *

><p>That's all for the first chapter! :D<p>

R and R =)


	3. Chapter 2

Gomen ne.. There are some mistakes in the first chapter.. Hehe.. T.T"  
>The thought 'What is she thinking?' should be 'What is he thinking?'<p>

And Yep, this is a Fuji And Ryoma fic but more about them will be in the next chapters :D  
>And Thankyou for the reviews, I appreciate your Reviews =)<p>

**WARNING: Wrong grammar and spellings may be present..**  
>ENJOY! :S<p>

* * *

><p>"CHIBISUKE, wake uppp!" shouted a certain Ryoga Echizen as he shook his sister madly which changed her peacefully sleepy angelic face into a scary and pissed devilish one. The older Echizen snickered and ran away quickly as the younger sibling chase after him.<p>

"Oi, baka aniki! Come back here youuu!" The furious girl shouted after her '_Human Alarm Clock_'.

"Brats…" Nanjiro muttered as he searched for his '_precious_' magazine under the couch.

Rinko sneaked behind him, a frying pan in hand and whispered. "Looking for something dear?"

The man stiffened as his wife smiled at him, a glint of something in her eyes mad the man felt a cold shiver ran down to his spine. "N-nothing." He shook his head rapidly and shrugged the thoughts about the magazine. Then he hid from his wife.

"Meowww~" Karupin purred as he sat on the couch making himself comfortable.

"ANIIIKI!" Ryoma growled and wailed her arms around. That made Ryoga want to tease her more.

"You can't catch me~" The older boy teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

*BANG*

Ryoga bumped into the wall. . . . face first.

"I-i-i-tt-taii.." He groaned as he held his bump on his head.

Ryoma laughed, she laughed so much... so much that she ended up on the floor rolling.

"Mou, not funny." Ryoga wailed like a child.

The younger sibling rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, i'm going to sleep on the couch so don't disturb me."

* * *

><p>*DING DONG*<p>

Ryoma shifted her position on the couch.

.

.

.

.

.

*DING DONG*

She covered her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

*DING DONG*

She hid under the pillow.

.

.

.

.

.

*DING DONG*

.

.

.

.

.

*DING DONG*

"GAHHH!" She rosed, her hair sticking to her face. "Won't somebody go to that damn door?"

.

.

.

.

.

*DING DONG*

Ryoma groaned and lazily dragged her feet to the front door. "Alright already, I'll go.." She mumbled.

"ARIGATOU CHIBISUKE!" Yelled Ryoga from his room. The girl felt a vein pop on her head.

"Y-you baka aniki.. Why didn't you go to the damn door!" She growled.

.

.

.

*DING DONG*

The girl sighed . "Hai, hai?" She said as she opened the door with a forced smile, still twitching from anger.

"Yo~"

She felt another vein popped. 'Just great! Another Idiot to complete my day.' Ryoma slowly lift her gaze up to the second year who was grinning at her idiotically.

"What are you doing here?" She spat, irritation evident in her voice. Her foot impatiently tapping on the wooden floor, arms crossed.

"Leeeet's goo." The second year chimed and dragged the living daylights out of the startled girl.

The poor girl struggled. "C-c-chotto M-matte kud-d-dasai Momo senpai!" In the end, she gave up struggling for she knew that she obviously can't match her strength with her strong senpai.

"Your treat." She mumbled, a blush on her face. Momo smiled at her.

"Hoi, hoi~"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, both arrived in a burger shop. Momo turned to face the pissed first year and smirked.<p>

"Let's make a bet Echizen." He chimed with an evil plan in mind.

'I gotta feeling that something bad is going to happen.' Ryoma thought and sighed.

She then faced him, smiling evilly. "You'll be my slave for a day if I win." Ryoma exclaimed with a finger pointing at Momo.

Momo, totally unaffected, smiled back.. mischievously. "Well then, If I win. . . . Wear a girl outfit for a day."

She ignored that part of his speech. "So? What's the challenge?" Ryoma said in a challenging voice.

"Burgers." Momo replied.

"YOSHHH!" They both shouted with determination and a fist pumped up in the air. Strong waves of aura was radiating from their bodies.

* * *

><p>"Creepy crawlies…come to your master for I got a job for you. Give that teme aniki and senpai of mine a punishment for they did a verrry good deed.." Ryoga and Momo shivered as Ryoma laughed like an evil witch doing some black magic while calling to her minions.<p>

Ryoga pouted at her.

"Che. What the hell did I do?"

Ryoma turned to look at him.

"Ahhn? What did you do? I humbly thank you my teme aniki that I lost badly to that good for nothing senpai." The older sibling 'eeked' as Ryoma approached him with a scary face and voodoo doll.

-FLASHBACK-

'_The last one and I win…' Ryoma thought as she was about to eat her last burger when. . ._

_*Blink blink*_

"_Ehhh!" She stared at her left to see the culprit who was grinning like an idiot, licking his lips._

"_Uwahh! I win~" Momo smiled as he finished his last burger._

"_Ehhh!" She stared at her right to see her senpai who finished his last burger._

_*Blink blink*_

"_ANIKI…" She growled. Ryoga froze as he realized what he just did._

"_Ahehe.." He rubbed the back of his neck, beads of sweat running down his face."You know chibisuke.. that I'm hungry and all so.."_

"_NANIIII!" The girl burst into anger. Ryoga and Momo swiftly left the shop and ran for their lives with hope that they'll still live._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"C-chotte matte chibisuke.." Ryoga held both of his hands in front of him with a smirk on his face.

'I'll sue that smirk someday..' Ryoma thought as she quickly hid her voodoo doll.

"Nani!" She spat.

"Don't forget the punishment E C H I Z E N ~ chan." Momo teased as he held an outfit in front of him with Ryoga much to Ryoma's dismay.

"NOOOO!" She shouted as she ran away from the two older teens.

"Nyahahaha!" Ryoga and Momo laughed as they high-fived each other and ran after the panicking girl.

Rinko giggled. "Oh my. . . so young and carefree ne Nanjiro?"

"Mada Mada Da na." Nanjiro mumbled, yawning.

* * *

><p>"SUMMER~" cheered an everlasting enthusiastic and energetic Momo as he skipped along the path going to their school with a pale Ryoma.<p>

"Isn't t-this embarrassing Momo senpai?" She blushed as the wind blew, brushing her legs.

"Nope, your kawaii." The second year gave a thumbs up at her. That made Ryoma paler than before.

Today was the day Ryoma is going to wear a girl outfit. . .With special thanks to her lovely and annoying brother.

She wore a frilly plain purple colored skirt that ended a few centimeters above her knees and a long-sleeved fuchsia off shoulder shirt that are finished off with a purple 2 inched heels and a messy bun.

"Curse you Momo senpai." She muttered under her breath. A pink hue can be seen on her rosy cheeks.

"Hmm?" Momo unconsciously took a peek at Ryoma's appearance.

'Beautiful.' He thought as a blush crept into his face.

'What the hell am I thinking now!' He quickly yelled in his head as he tried to shrug the thought off.

From the corner of the girl's eyes, she sweat dropped as she stared at her lost-in-his-own-world senpai.

'How can be a cruel senpai who makes a bet with a girl be an idiot which talks to himself next?' The girl thought.

Both were unaware that they arrived to Seishun Gakuen. Stares were what they got next. And then. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

"NAAANIIII!"

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER! :D<p>

That's all for this chapter,  
>i'm SO BUSY but I'll manage.<p>

Teme - Bastard.

Chotto Matte (Kudasai) - Wait a minute/ Please wait a minute

Nani - What

Aniki - informal way of calling older brother

Itai - Oww../ Ouch..

R and R ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here.. :o Lawl, sorry for the very LAAAAAAAAATE update.. Sooo busy with school nowadays... :3 Anyway, My pairings '_may be'_ RyomaxFuji, AtobexOCxSengoku , AnnxMomo, TezukaxOC and others I can't quite enumerate… for now. I'll be trying to update more sooner so please stay updated ;) Bear with me :D

"Underlined are English"

'Thoughts.'

"Normal Speaking"

* * *

><p>"NANIII!"<p>

"Huh?" Momo questionably said as he curiously looked with a idiotic face on at the direction where the shout originated from. Both were totally confused, but then again. . . Ryoma being plain ol' Ryoma waited patiently for her senpai to tell her something about the shout that just occurred about 23 seconds ago.

Ryoma felt something like a stupid but humorous kind of feeling rising in her guts, she stared at Momo who was slightly twitching. He was about to burst out into laughter anytime right now if he keeps on looking at some kind of _thingy_. But then again. . . Ryoma can't quite get the idea of why her senpai was holding his laughter.

To solve her confusion, Momo pointed at some _thingy _that is exactly happening right now.

She slowly as possible averted her gaze to where Momo was looking at, dumbfounded, But then again.. It's not like something stupid or fictional things are happening…. Right?

Or the opposite it is.

Ryoma, red as a tomato, passed out due to shock and Momo just caught her figure in time before she drops into the ground head first. Momo just couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out into a loud laughter.

Why though?

Well, it's just that for the certain fact that our _High-on-Sugar-Deathglomper-Babylike-Redheaded _senpai was just kissing Oishi, lips to lips.

People around them and those who happened to be passing by to go to their summer practices of clubs are laughing, some were blushing and some are unconscious like Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Ryoma groaned, she supported her aching head with a hand.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" She asked to no particular person.

But then, a hand gently pushed her head back down. The owner of the hand was chuckling and playing with her hair, twirling some curly parts of it. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, debating whether to kick this _stranger _or it is just some certain friend she was with.

"Heh?" She looked at the person, the tensai was smiling down at her. But this time... his cerulean eyes were glimmering in the dark and it was filled with some loving and caring feeling. The smiled had a influenced that she smiled back out of curiousity much to her dismay though.

She stood up.

Fuji closed his eyes again, his sadistic smile evident on his face. "Hmm? Ryo-chan?"

'R-Ryo-chan?' Ryoma thought but then quickly shrugged it off.

"Arigatou Fuji senpai.." She muttered and left the clubroom but not before taking her white cap with her and placing it on her head, as always.

The door creaking sound was slightly heard by the tensai as he sighed, his face was flushed.

"Ryoma…" He whispered to himself, he remembered the time when he first found out that Echizen Ryoma was actually girl and _only_ _he_ knew that secret in her circle of _friends. _

-FLASHBACK-

_Ryoma was running as fast as she could, not even caring that her body was wet from head to toe due to the rain that occurred a while ago. Until then, a bad thing happened for her as a group of gangsters were tailing her behind. That time, she was not wearing her wig and she wore a dress courtesy to Rinko Echizen much to Ryoma's disliking._

_Finally, one of the gangsters caught up and he roughly pulled her right wrist, hurting it and earning a scowl from Ryoma._

"_Now, now be a good girl and respond to what I do.." He said, his breath stinked from a mixture of alcohol and cigarette, The man was so drunk. Ryoma shuddered when he gave a long aching lick below her ears to her neck._

_Ryoma tried to struggle free but so unfortunate for her, the others finally caught up and held her arms and legs securely, not letting her move even just a single inch._

_For the first time she's been to Japan, Ryoma felt weak and dizzy as she blurted out the words that only appeared out of her mind that time._

"_S-someb-b-body… h-help.."_

_But then again, the unfortunate turned out to be more unfortunate._

_And in a blur, The group were unconsciously lying on the hard cold ground. Ryoma looked at her savior with a thankful face which quickly turned into a panicking one. _

_Her savior was none other than her tensai senpai, Fuji Syusuke._

* * *

><p><em>In the next few days in school, Fuji was being suspicious of Ryoma.<em>

_First, her right wrist was covered with bandages and they would tell her she just overused her arm in practicing tennis with her aniki and oyaji at her home. Second, Ryoma felt awkard and would stay away from Fuji. She finds the right timing to do it. And three, she wasalways waiting for everyone to finish changing then after they left, she would lock the door of the clubroom._

_Fuji would always secretly observe her actions during those days._

_He thought deeply about it. _

_And then, it happened one day._

_She was discovered, her secret was discovered by the tensai. . . But then of course, Ryoma didn't knew that little discovery of his._

_How?_

_Well, it all started when the day rained cats and dogs. All regulars and club members already left… except for Ryoma, who went to change her damp clothes and Fuji, who was observing her…. Again._

_Ryoma sighed. "Stupid Rain." She pouted and took off her top, revealing her with her bra only on. Fuji widened his eyes in shock._

"_E-Echizen… a G-girl!" Fuji whispered to his self and quickly looked away, blushing at the moment._

_-ENDOFFLASHBACK-_

"Ryoma..." Fuji called out again, "Daisuki Ryoma.." He thought aloud, not bothering because he thought so that nobody would hear him anyway. . . . . Luck wasn't on his side this time.

It was on Momo's mischievous side, Momo just heard it all. He gave out a snicker before walking away, whistling a unnamed tune whilst thinking of plans on '_How to get a discount when buying food'._

* * *

><p>Echizen came into the courts yawning then staring stupidly at Seigaku's Golden Pair who were blushing madly at the side.<p>

"What the hell happened that both of you are kissing?" She asked with a slight humor behind her voice.

"Aa, Ochibi.. Uwah! It was just an accident! Don't hate me! Wooooooeeeeeeee!" Eiji cried as he glomped Ryoma, She sweat dropped.

'It's amazing how he forgot the _thingy(Refer to chapter 1) _that happened on my house last time." She laughed mentally.

Now back to the Golden Pair _thingy._

"Now, now Eiji senpai, I wo-" Ryoma tried to reason out but Eiji didn't let her finish.

"Wooooooooooeeeeeeee! Ochibi, Don't hate me now! It's just an _**ACCIDENT!**_An **A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T! **Buchou doesn't believe me, Wahhhhhh! They thought I was **_GAY! _**Yurk, blech! " Eiji wailed childishly, Tezuka sweat dropped.

Ryoma rolled her eyes at him. "I get it Eiji senpai, an accident. so I definetely won't hate you."

"Hontou?"

Ryoma nodded and Eiji happily glomped her again.

"Ne Ochibi, why were you with Momo about 1 hour and 47 minutes ago? A date?"

'He recovers so fast, what the hell is he!' Ryoma thought of Eiji being an stupid baby alien that manipulated a human body.

"OCHIIIIBI! Oi, YOU ALIVE?" Eiji shouted in her ears, LOUDLY.

Ryoma felt a vein popped on her head. "If you won't get off of me right now, I'll hate you and definitely won't tell you why I am with Momo senpai today." She threatened Eiji, Eiji quickly let go of Ryoma and sat on the ground beside her standing figure, innocently looking at Ryoma with such kitty eyes.

"Good." Ryoma sweat dropped, added it with a pat on his head. Tezuka and Oishi sweat dropped also, thinking the same thing about a stupid baby alien manipulating a human body.

Eiji asked again. "Ne, what's with Momo _thingy?_ Tell me, tell me! A date or something you two are doing?" He curiously cocked an eyebrow at her. Ryoma smirked and in her head, a thought of something mischievous formed.

"A date." She plainly said, mentally saying it was a part of her acting about her _plan._

Eiji blinked, blinked and blinked rapidly that his eyes were in swirls.

Oishi and Tezuka stared at her, dumbfounded by her choice of word. They were expecting of something mature from Ryoma but their guts were totally wrong.

Kaido blushed and looked away.

Kawamura was in burning mode and was currently shouting along the lines of "HORA HORA! HAVE A GREAT TIME ECHIZEN, MOMO!"

Fuji scowled.

Momo looked at her in disbelief.

And Ryoma laughed in her head as she looked at the priceless faces of her friends.

'Oh how I wish I had my camera with me!'

"EHHHHH! OCHIBI AND MOMO ON A DATE!" Eiji shouted snapping out everyone from their little worlds.

"Oi Echizen.." Momo called and approached beside her. "What in the name of are you sa-"

Ryoma pulled him over, her lips near his ear, forming into a grin as she whispered some things.

"Go with the flow Momo senpai."

Eventually, one thought ran across their minds.

'Ochibi/Echizen and Momo are on a date.'

Heck, it even reach the ears of Fudoumine, Yamabuki and Hyotei with special thanks to a certain man named Mizuki Hajime who happened to pass by with a certain Fuji Yuuta just when Eiji shouted the _thingy_. They were very shocked though as they thought out that Echizen Ryoma is actually a _homo?. _

Well, until so Dan from Yamabuki, who knew her secret also told the so-called secret of Ryoma to everyone. It spread around like wildfire, startling the other tennis teams. Just then, another thought ran across their minds.

'I just had been defeated by a girl, Echizen Ryoma.. a monster is she?'

Gradually, they passed out in disbelief when all ran to Seigaku just to confirm whether Ryoma is **TRULY **a girl, stopping at whatever _thingys _their doing so. The tennis club of Seigaku roared into laughter at the scenes that passed by in just one day.

Ryoma sighed and went to the side of the court, leaving her senpais laughing, protesting and grunting about things. Just in time, her phone rang. She answered with a "Moshi Moshi" and had a happy smile when she heard the caller.

"Ryoma."Kevin Smith replied.

"Kevin."

"I already miss you."

"Hardy-har-har, really? The girly or boyish side?"

"Both."

"Whatever , so why did you call?"

"Well, I'll be in Japan by your birthday. Who would miss their best friend's birthday?"

"That's great!"

"Bye then, I'm busy.. Call you later."

"Okay? Bye Kev, be safe."

Satisfied, she returned her phone and to notice silence… pure silence. Ryoma turned around to see not a single soul on the courts. She sighed and walked away then stopped when she heard footsteps behind.

"Fuji senpai? What do you want?"

Fuji smiled and sneaked his arms, wrapping them around her petite waist, nuzzling his face on her neck seductively. Ryoma felt awkward yet she liked the feeling of Fuji doing that to her and she doesn't know why though.

"Me?" He whispered huskily and smiled, "I want you Ryoma."

* * *

><p>Lawl, there you have it! Chapter3 :D<p>

I'm tired and sleepy so I won't be writing the 4th chapter now, maybe tomorrow though.  
>R AND R! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hohoho, exams are coming! O.O  
>STUDYYYYYYY TIME! :D I won't be able to update sooner though but here's the next chapter! :P<p>

WARNING: Wrong grammar and spellings are evident.

"English."

'Thoughts.'

"Normal Speaking."

{EDITED, 6/30/2012}

* * *

><p>Ryoga shot his sister a confusing look. For some strange reason, Ryoma was acting different when she came back home from summer practice and Ryoga couldn't quite put a finger into why.<p>

Ryoma sighed for the umpteenth time.

"What happened?" Asked Ryoga for the 3rd time since she boringly stared at the starry sky, the stars were twinkling. And for the 3rd time, he saw her sister blushing.

Was she?

Ryoga smirked and finally got the picture.

"Who is it?" He asked in some demanding tone.

Ryoma cocked a brow at him.

"Wha?"

"Who is it?" Ryoga asked again.

Ryoma tilted her head to the side as she stared at her brother.

"Who is what?"

Ryoga snickered.

"The lucky boy that made my Chibisuke blush?" He stated.

Ryoma was startled and blushed at his statement then quickly ran to her room. Ryoga laughed at her reaction.

"Har har, That little girl sure grows up fast."

THWACK!

"I-iittaiii!"

With a 'thud', Ryoga was on the floor rubbing his sore head where a pillow just hit him.

"WHO ARE YA' CALLING LITTLE YOU PERVERTED ANIKI!"

* * *

><p>As days passed, summer ended quickly and here is Ryoma in front of Seishun Gakuen, now on her first day of being a junior in Seishun Gakuen.<p>

Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Fuji and Eiji are now studying high school in the high school department of the school, the middle school department which is just 15 minutes walk away from the high school department .

They are all joining the high school tennis team whilst Kaido was now the buchou and Ryoma the fukubuchou of the team.

Ryoma wasn't the buchou because for the mere fact she was a _GIRL, _Ryoma twitched in annoyance at that so-called fact. A girl joining a boys tennis team is allowed, the girl can just choose whether to join the girls or boys team and Ryoma chose the boys because the girls team seems like they're not really serious.

And now here, Ryoma was wearing the girl's uniform because by now, the whole school knew her oh so secret. Truth to be told, she really didn't want to wear the girl's uniform of the school but no, her family said she needs to act like a true girl now that she in her _puberty _stage. Yeah riiiiiiight.

The boys stared and whistled while the girls glared, others look in admiration as she walked pass them, ignoring them by the way.

After a few minutes of walking, ignoring and avoiding, she arrived at her class. (Her class is 2-1) She sat at the back seat, beside the window to avoid rabid _FAN BOYS_ and _FAN GIRLS _plus _sluts/whores _who thought Ryoma joined the tennis team just to be close with the oh so worshipped regulars.

"Tezuka Kirihira desu, Yoroshiku." A girl beside her said.

Ryoma shrugged. "Echizen Ryoma."

The girl giggled and smiled.

"Not the type to talk much eh? I really know someone like that."

Ryoma turned her head to examine her and she was surprised.

Ryoma's first impression was that Kirihira is really a natural beauty, not like the sluttish girls who have a disliking towards her. Not like she care much about them. She has wavy brown hair like Tezuka, her hair length was just below her shoulder blades. Her glimmering eyes were hazel brown and a smile was attached on her face. Her uniform was worn like a student role model not like those girls who have so short skirts and tight uniform. She was taller than Ryoma though and Ryoma ignored this fact.

In other words, Ryoma had taken a liking towards her. For the first time, Ryoma actually liked someone with the first impression

"What's your relation to Tezuka buchou?"

Kirihira grinned and made a V-sign while winking.

"He's my ever stoic and annoying to the max aniki."

Ryoma held her laughter.

"Pfffftttt!"

Both students became friends and talked about many things like their oh so mighty brother as they waited for the teacher to come in and the class to start. They became so close in one day that Kirihira would describe and treated her like a sister already. They called each other by their first names.

Morning classes passed by in a flash with introductions and free times here and there.

The two ate their bentos filled with love from their mothers in the rooftop. Ryoma toured Kirihira around the school after for the fact she came from outside the country and not used to the new environment.

There will be no classes in the afternoon but try outs for clubs in the school.

"Ne Ryo-chan, which club are you joining?" Kirihira pouted.

Ryoma blinked.

"Me? I'm the fukubuchou of the tennis team oh, I gotta go there now. Kaido and Momo senpai would kill me if I'm late." She said in a slight panicking tone as she looked at the time, Kirihira laughed and waved her a bye before Ryoma ran to her destination.

* * *

><p>Ryoma panted as she arrived at the tennis courts.<p>

"Senpai Tachhi….Gomen…..I'm late." She muttered between breaths. Momo laughed and told her to change which she did so anyway without being told. Kaido shrugged and watched the sign ups.

"Echizen, we're picking regulars today." Momo stated, Ryoma looked at him as if he was an insane person.

"Already? And give me a good reason why does it have to be today? Did Ryuuzaki sensei approved it?"

Momo smiled at her question.

"Nothing, I just have a good feeling. Oh and let's change our ways to pick a regular for this month only, your choice on how. And yes, she did. She can't be here right now, important business she says."

Ryoma was confused but lifted the thought off her head. She went inside the courts, took a deep breath and…

"OKAY! EVERYBODY, LINE UP! WE ARE GOING TO CHOOSE THE REGULARS TODAY. THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, PLAY A ONE SET MATCH WITH KAIDO, ME OR MOMO AND WE WILL SEE WHO CAN HAVE GOOD POTENTIAL TO BE A REGULAR. UNDERSTOOD!" She shouted, Momo sweat dropped.

"HAI!"

Ryoma smirked just then Momo felt a chill ran to his spine.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>After some minutes. . .<p>

Many were by now panting on the ground.

Momo sighed.

"Mamushi, have mercy on them."

"Fssshhh. . ." Kaido hissed.

Ryoma was pissed by now.

"Why aren't there any person in this school who have some potential as a tennis player and regular?" She complained, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You too Echizen, have mercy on them…"

"Che, Whatever. OKAY NEXT PLAYER!" Ryoma shouted then left to drink some water.

Said person walked into the courts, Kaido stared at him.

"I'm not going easy on you blondy." He hissed.

The person smirked.

"Be my guest."

Kaido served.

Meanwhile . . .

Ryoma sighed, she was so stressed. She quickly washed her face with the cool water, just then her phone rang. She pulled it out from her pocket and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ryo-chan~!" Kirihira chimed at the other line.

"Hmm? Strange for you to call Kiri-chan."

Kirihira giggled.

"I just called to inform you that I joined the music club!"

Ryoma smiled.

"Hontou? I never knew you had such talent, so what do you play anyway?"

"All sorts of instruments." Kirihira smirked and Ryoma jaw dropped.

"NANI! H-how can you play so many instruments!"

Kirihira winced a little at her voice. 'I knew this was coming.' She thought with a giggle.

"I already held all sorts of instruments since I knew how to hold one. You know that I come from England silly. Remember? My baka aniki still doesn't know I'm here."

"Aa, I never knew that. Why in England?"

"Hate to admit it but I came from such rich family and I escaped the oh so grand life of mine a while just to have some fun here in Japan."

"Aa, sou ka. . . Oi, don't go English on me now." Ryoma pouted. Kirihira laughed.

"Why? Your fluent in English. . ."

"Never mind. . . Gotta go Kiri-chan. Ja ne."

Ryoma stifled a giggle and was about to slip her phone back to her pocket when another call came. She furrowed her eye brows and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Aa, Chibisuke…"

Ryoma rolled her eyes at the caller.

"What do you want aniki? She spat.

Ryoga laughed at the other line, a smirk on his face.

"Just to inform you that Kevin's there."

And the call ended, Ryoma jaw dropped for the second time of the day.

"What the! Kevin's here? Wait, it must be…" She said as she ran to the courts to find a panting Kaido and Kevin.

"Game and Match, Kaido, 6 games to 4."

Both gave a hand shake before Ryoma tackled Kevin into a head lock. Kaido sweatdropped, he got out from her grip and went to drink some water.

"Oi R-Ryoma! I can e-explain." Kevin held out both hands protectively.

"Explain your ass." Ryoma said before dragging Kevin to the sides and suddenly hugging him which startled him.

"I missed you silly." Kevin smiled before returning the hug.

"Same ol', same ol'."

Momo faked a cough as to interrupt the _reunion_ of the two best friends. Both blushed and broke the hug.

"Aa, that means Kevin will be a regular then. Four more to go, Momo senpai… please switch places with Kaido senpai."

Momo nodded before going to the courts.

After another 6 matches.

"Oi Momo, have some mercy too, Fssshhh…" Kaido hissed.

Momo snickered.

"Says who.."

"What did you say!"

"You looking for a fight mamushi!"

"Nani! Say that again."

"You looking for a fight, MAMUSHI!"

"Arghhh!"

Ryoma twitched in annoyance at her senpais' behavior.

THWACK, THWACK!

Kevin sweat dropped.

"While both of you are bickering, somebody is waiting in the courts." She said with a glare and both gulped in fear, beads of sweats ran down their necks as they behaved and Momo grabbed his racket then went to the courts.

The person stared at Momo boringly.

"Let's have a fun game." Momo grinned in a mocking tone.

"Please do." His opponent muttered and yawned.

After 15 minutes. .

"Game and Match, Momoshiro, 6-3."

Momo smiled.

"Not bad, you have potential."

"Su-Sugee~!" He happily replied and followed Momo to the sides where Kaido, Ryoma and Kevin are.

"Okay, 3 more to go…" Momo grinned.

"He looks familiar…" Ryoma mumbled as she stared closely at the boy.

His messy brown hair was sticking out in all direction but at the same time made him look hot. His eye color was brown and he was about the same height as Momo, the height part made Ryoma awkward.

"Akutagawa Kudo, Yoroshiku." He said before he fell to the ground, totally asleep. All sweat dropped at him.

"So that's why he's familiar… He's the otouto of that Akutagawa Jirou from Hyotei." Ryoma mumbled.

"Ne, are you going to let your next opponent wait!" a too familiar sweet voice was heard, too familiar... Ryoma looked at the courts to see the next player smiling at her.

Ryoma gasped.

"Kirihira-chan! You play tennis too?" Ryoma asked and Kirihira smiled.

Momo answered for her.

"But of course, she's Tezuka buchou's imouto. A great imouto he has."

"Aa, is she good?" Ryoma asked again.

Momo shrugged.

"Saa, who knows. I never saw her play even once but I heard that she's a tensai too."

Ryoma stared at Kirihira for a while.

"I thought you joined the music club."

Kirihira smiled and nodded.

"Can't I join tennis too?" She said in a challenging tone.

Ryoma smirked and grabbed her racket then proceeded to the courts to face Kirihira who was smirking also at her.

"Momo senpai, do me a favor and let me play this time." Ryoma grinned and Momo just nodded in approval.

"Please don't go easy on me." Kirihira said in a mockingly as she held her racket in her right hand.

"I won't." Ryoma grinned and held her racket in her right hand also.

"Which?"

Kirhira's face turned to a smile.

"Smooth."

Ryoma twisted her racket and it was….. smooth. Both went to their positions.

"One set match, Tezuka to serve."

Kirihira smiled and looked at the umpire who was Arai.

The ball rolled behind Ryoma and stared at it as if it came out of nowhere and that magic happened. Ryoma stared at Kirihira in pure shock.

"Ne Arai-kun, please count." She sweetly snapped out Arai in his trance.

"Uhh.. err.. 1-15 love."

"Blind Serve." Kirhira simply stated.

"She sure is damn good." Kevin muttered unconsciously.

"Hell yeah." Momo added.

"May be better than Tezuka buchou.." Kaido stated.

"30 love."

Kirhira smiled once again, Momo laughed.

"Really, this girl smiles too much. Is she and Tezuka buchou really siblings? They have opposite personalities, Tezuka is stoic but this girl.." He whistled. "Not only is she a tensai, she is too damn hot and a real beauty to be exact."

"Who?" A voice said behind him and Momo stiffened as he recognized the voice. He turned around and came face to face with Tezuka.

"Aa, Tezuka buchou.." Despite the fact Tezuka wasn't their buchou anymore, they still respected him and called him buchou. "N-Nice to see you again." He stammered and Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wh-"

"40 love."

"Uwah! That girl is good." Eiji excitedly exclaimed as he watched the match. The other former regulars also came with Tezuka. They exchanged greetings and watched the match after.

"Game, Tezuka Kirihira, one game to love." (Correct me if I'm wrong)

The newcomers all perked their ears as they heard the name Tezuka, they looked at Tezuka too see him wide eyed. They were surprised to at least see him shock.

People started to gather and a crowd started as to watch the match between the two females on the courts.

"You sure are good Kiri-chan." Ryoma grinned as she adjusted her cap.

"Mada Mada Dane."

Ryoma positioned herself as she bounce the ball then threw it to the air. She hitted the ball towards the other side as it twisted, Kirihira avoided it as the ball was about to collide with her face.

"15 love."

She smiled widely and looked at Ryoma.

"Not bad.. A very polished Twist Serve."

Ryoma smirked and bounced the ball again.

"There's more to come."

She said and threw the ball into the air, she hit a Twist Serve again but Kirihira returned it this time.

Ryoma hit a drop shot.

In a blink, Kirihira was in front of the net lobbed the ball. Ryoma jumped into the air.

"There it is! CYCLONE SMASH!" Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou shouted.

Kirihira smirked and closed her eyes as Ryoma twisted her body and did her Cyclone Smash.

She opened her eyes.

The ball landed just before the line then it bounced outside.

"15 all!"

Everyone outside the courts gasped.

Fuji opened his eyes, Tezuka was watching carefully, Kawamura and Oishi widened their eyes, Momo grinned, Kaido hissed and Eiji jumped up and down as he got more and more excited by the match. Inui scribbled on his notebook.

"Hi-Higuma Otoshi?"

"Sugee..."

"She returned the fukubuchou's Cyclone Smash."

"She's really good."

"That girl just did a Higuma Otoshi.."

Kirihira smiled then moved her racket around lightly.

"Heh.. Not bad for me for using it since I saw it yesterday from a weird guy who has his eyes closed and was also smiling.."

The crowd gasped.

"First time..? is she a monster..?"

"Woah.."

Outside the courts, Fuji's smile twitched.

"Not bad but does she have to call me that.."

Ryoma grinned and switched to her dominant hand.

"Why don't you get serious too Kiri-chan?"

Kirihira smirked and switched to her left hand too.

"Ara? Left hand?"

"What is she?"

"Kakoi!.."

Kirihira grinned.

"A pleasure to be serious Ryo-chan." She challenged.

"Sure thing." Ryoma said before serving.

* * *

><p>"Game and Match, Echizen Ryoma, 7 games to 5."<p>

Ryoma frowned as she approached Kirihira and shook hands with her.

"Ne Kiri-chan, how many percent of your so-called seriousness is there?"

Kirihira giggled.

"Himitsu~"

Just then, a certain stoic buchou approached Kirihira. The others trailed behind Tezuka.

"You…" He muttered and flicked her forehead.

"I-itai! Mou aniki, don't spoil my fun.." Kirihira pouted and she suddenly hugged Tezuka, startling him. Tezuka smiled at her action.

"I miss you too.." Tezuka muttered and returned the hug back.

Fuji and the others smiled at the scene.

Ryoma blushed when Fuji averted his gaze at her, he mentally laughed at her reaction and was about to approach her when..

"Hoi, hoi~ sorry to spoil the reunion but we are the next one here." Two voices muttered behind them. All looked behind them to see two identical boys. One was grinning, his blue eyes sparkled with joy whilst the other was scowling. Both are taller than Kirihira and Ryoma, but slightly shorter than Kudo.

Now, that made Ryoma twitch in annoyance at their difference in height.

"Ara, twins?" Kirihira jumped up and down excitedly like Eiji much to Ryoma's annoyance. "Kawaii!" She exclaimed as she hugged the scowling twin. The said twin blushed and pushed her away gently.

"Higashi Ryuuji desu, Yoroshiku." The grinning twin introduced his self then he pointed at his brother, "My twin, Higashi Ryou."

Said twin nodded in greeting.

"Let me play, let me play them~ Can I ochibi?" The ever high on sugar redheaded senpai pleaded. Ryoma sighed, she knew if she wouldn't agree to her senpai's pleading she would be bothered by him for days or worse, for months.

She nodded in approval as Eiji took his racket and Oishi by the hand, excitedly dragging him to the courts like a little child with the twins in tow.

"This is going to be a looooong day."

* * *

><p>The day ended and the regulars were chosen.<p>

Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaido Kaoru from class 3-2.

Akutagawa Kudo and the Higashi twins from class 3-1.

Kevin Smith from class 2-3.

Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kirihira from class 2-1.

And they finally decided to add another addition to the regulars, Tsukimori Shiki from class 2-2 who was also taller than Ryoma.

Ryoma was now very pissed by the fact that all were taller than her and that she's the shortest in the club despite being the fukubuchou.

All were now in the clubroom, talking to each other with an exception of a sleeping Kudo. The former regulars already left because they had some urgent matters to attend.

Kirihira stood up and took her violin case in one hand and her tennis bag in the other.

"Aa, I have to go, there is a meeting in the music club." She smiled as she looked at her watch. Ryou stood up also because his twin suddenly nudged his side with his elbow.

Kirihira looked at him, he was blushing. Ryuuji and Momo snickered as they secretly gave each other glances.

"U-uhh…" Ryou stammered, Kirihira smiled and pulled him over.

"Thanks." She said and kissed his cheeks which made him even redder. Ryuu carried her tennis bag for her and both left. Ryoma shot the two culprits a glare.

"Hehehe.." They sweat dropped.

"If something happens, both of you are dead." She threatened , Momo and Ryuuji gulped.

"Haha, nothing will happen… we assure you." Momo said.

"You better." Ryoma said before continuing at whatever _thingy _she's doing.

Momo and Ryuuji sighed in relief.

'She sure is scary.' Both thought with a chill.

* * *

><p>That's all. I do admit I am not that really good and I think myself that I'm not a good writer also.. I'm just a begginer and I love to read and write stories. I also love listening to my friends' life.. I need improvement and I learn by watching, reading, studying and be a good student. One person that inspires me would be my English teacher who was a successful man. He learns a lot of languages, he graduated from a very good university and he's in charge of the Guild Theater Club so I was really inspired by him. He has such talent that I also wished to have. Truth to be told, I'm not that really talented and am still learning. So please forgive me for the wrong grammars and spelling. Also the story, I kinda got lost and Haven't updated it dor I while.. Please Stay tune for the next chapter.. I really do appreciate for the reviews I got.. My heart feels lighter..<p>

Thank you to those who read my stories.

R and R =)


End file.
